1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plasma display panel, more particularly to a plasma display panel including an address electrode.
2. Description of the Background Art
A plasma display panel (PDP) emits light from a fluorescent body by ultraviolet (UV) rays of 147 nm generated when an inactive mixed gas such as He+Xe, Ne+Xe, or He+Xe+Ne is discharged to display images comprising characters and graphics.
FIG. 1 is a perspective view representing the structure of a plasma display panel of the related art. As shown in FIG. 1, the plasma display panel of related art comprises an upper substrate 10 where a scan electrode 11 and a sustain electrode 12 are formed, and comprises a lower substrate 20 where an address electrode 22 is formed.
Both of the scan electrode 11 and the sustain electrode 12 comprise transparent electrodes 11a, 12a and bus electrodes 11b, 12b. Transparent electrodes 11a, 12a are made of Indium-Tin-Oxide ITO. Bus electrodes 11b, 12b are made of a metal to reduce resistance.
An upper dielectric layer 13a and a protection layer 14 are accumulated on the upper substrate 10 where a scan electrode 11 and a sustain electrode 12 are formed.
Wall charges generated by the plasma discharge are accumulated on the upper dielectric layer 13a. The protection layer 14 prevents the upper dielectric layer 13a from being damaged by sputtering generated during plasma discharge and improves the efficiency of emitting secondary electrons. MgO is commonly used as the protection layer 14.
A lower dielectric layer 13b and a partition wall 21 are formed on the lower substrate 20 where the address electrode X 22 is formed. The surfaces of the lower dielectric layer 13b and a partition wall 21 are coated with a fluorescent body layer 23.
The address electrode 22 is formed to intersect the scan electrode 11 and the sustain electrode 12. The partition wall 21 is formed to run parallel with the address electrode 22 to prevent the UV rays and the visible rays generated by discharge from leaking to an adjacent discharge cell.
The fluorescent body layer 23 is excited by the UV rays generated during plasma discharge to generate any one visible ray among red, green, and blue visible rays. An inactive mixed gas is implanted into a discharge space of a discharge cell provided between the upper and lower substrates 10, 20 and the partition wall 21.
FIG. 2 is a plane figure representing the electrode structure of a plasma display panel of the related art. As shown in FIG. 2, the plasma display panel of the related art comprises a first bus electrode 180, a second bus electrode 170, a first transparent electrode 110, a second transparent electrode 140 and an address electrode 120. The area of the first transparent electrode 110 and the second transparent electrode 140 which are adjacent to a discharge gap 130 is still maintained, while a part of the area of the first transparent electrode 110 and the second transparent electrode 140 which are adjacent to the first bus electrode 180 and the second bus electrode 170 is removed. As a result, the discharge efficiency will be increased with a stable firing voltage.
However, the overlapping size between the area of the address electrode 120 and the area of the first transparent electrode 110 and the second transparent electrode 140 having the structure described above decreases. In other words, the overlapping size between the area of the address electrode 120 and the area of the first transparent electrode 110 and the second transparent electrode 140 decreases, because the width of the address electrode 120 is similar to the width of a hole formed in the first transparent electrode 110 and the second transparent electrode 140. As described above, in the plasma display panel of the related art, as the overlapping size between the area of the address electrode 120 and the area of the first transparent electrode 110 and the second transparent electrode 140 becomes smaller, there is a problem in that jitter characteristic decreases resulting in the inadequate performance of addressing.